<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Showtime! by obsessedandthirsty (getsherlockinmybed)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678429">Showtime!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/getsherlockinmybed/pseuds/obsessedandthirsty'>obsessedandthirsty (getsherlockinmybed)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Joker (DCU), Exhibitionism, F/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/getsherlockinmybed/pseuds/obsessedandthirsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot based on a favourite fantasy of mine. You are the only audience member left after Joker shoots Murray. Obviously the power rush of killing Murray makes him horny. Smut ensues. However, you are not alone...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker &amp; Original Female Character(s), Joker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Showtime!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You nearly missed out on sitting in the audience for the live filming of Murray Franklin’s show that night. A work colleague had given you a free ticket because they couldn’t go but you were due to work a shift at the bar that night. Right at the last minute another colleague had offered to cover your shift so you hurried home and slipped on a beautiful red dress you had been saving for a special occasion. It was off the shoulder with ¾ length sleeves and a flared skirt that came just above your knees. You finished the look with some pretty black kitten heels and made sure your make-up was perfect. You were so excited, you didn’t get to dress up very often.</p><p>Now you were sat there, body trembling and unable to move. Murray was laying dead in his chair, a single bullet wound to the head delivered by the man he introduced as “Joker”. </p><p>From the moment Joker had come dancing out from behind the curtains you had become entranced by this confident, elegant man with a painted clown face. His air of arrogance and dominance gave him a powerful sex appeal that you couldn’t deny, and the more you watched him and listened to him, the more attracted you became.</p><p>Everyone else fled the studio when he shot Murray. The only people left there were the two other guests, a lone cameraman that seemed determined to film whatever happened next, and yourself. You didn’t know why you didn’t leave, you felt as if you were just rooted to the spot fixated on the beautiful clown man who was nervously jiggling his knees, his eyes darting everywhere. Until they landed on you. His whole demeanor suddenly changed as he pulled himself gracefully out of the chair. </p><p>He started sauntering towards you, hips swaying, eyes fixed on you like a predator going after his prey. You felt your palms go sweaty where you were gripping the arms of the chair so tightly that your knuckles were white. He towered over you, his beautiful green eyes travelling up and down your body. “Well, well, well…what do we have here?” His soft, innocent sounding voice contradicted his imposing demeanor and you could already feel your underwear getting wet. “I think you need to help me celebrate baby” he said as he suddenly grabbed your hands and pulled you right out of your seat with surprising strength. He started pulling you towards the stage by your hand and the mixture of fear and arousal you were feeling meant that you couldn’t do anything else but go along with him. </p><p>As you approached the stage you noticed out of the corner of your eye that the lone cameraman to your right was recording everything, which only heightened your fear and arousal. To your left, you glanced nervously at the two remaining guests, the male guest still holding Dr. Sally with a look of fear and trepidation in his eyes as he watched Joker carefully. “GET OUT OF HERE!!” Joker suddenly yelled at them which made you jump in surprise. Dr. Sally screamed and jumped out of her seat running as fast as her little legs could carry her out of the studio with the other guest close behind her, still glancing back over his shoulder at Joker as he exited. Joker pulled you close and put an arm around your shoulder as he watched them leave. Your senses were immediately invaded by a faint scent of cigarette smoke and a slightly stronger scent of some kind of musky cologne. The combination was intoxicating and you could feel arousal pooling in your groin.</p><p>Joker either didn’t notice the lone cameraman or didn’t care as he suddenly spun around and picked you up by the waist and abruptly put you down on Murray’s desk, pushing you down by your shoulders so you were laying lengthways across it. You glanced nervously over to Murray’s dead body still sitting there. You felt Joker’s long fingers grab your chin and pull gently so that you were looking at him again “Uh-uh sweetheart…I want all your attention on me” he said as he started to trail his fingers gently down your neck and collarbone, over your breasts and your stomach and towards the bottom of your dress. His touch was so gentle that it made you shiver and cause goosebumps all over your skin. He lifted the bottom of your dress with his left hand until it was bunched up around your waist. “Mmm, red g-string…naughty…” he said softly as the fingers of his right hand started gently stroking your pussy over the material, his left hand reaching to caress one of your breasts. You let out an involuntary moan as he looked straight into your eyes, an arrogant smirk on his face. You felt him pull the material aside and his fingers start slowly circling your clit, then one finger slowly dipping inside. “That’s it baby…god, you’re so wet for me” he purred as he pulled his finger out of your soaking pussy and slowly brought it to his mouth, licking and sucking it seductively. By this time you were aching for him, your back arching up off the desk as you moaned loudly and incoherently “oh my GOD…PLEASE…”</p><p>Joker chuckled “I like it when you beg baby…” he said as he brought his fingers back down to tease your aching pussy some more. Joker glanced at the monitor and saw that the cameraman was filming and this seemed to excite him even more. He angled your body just so and spread your legs more so that the cameraman could get a better view while he worked on your pussy. He was getting a real kick out of watching himself turning you into a squirming mess on the screen, begging and pleading for him to fuck you.</p><p>Your eyes were closed, lost in the euphoria and excitement of the moment, just feeling everything he was doing to you. You could feel your orgasm building, your whole body trembling with desire as he worked his finger in and out with one hand and slowly rubbed circles over your clit with the other. Suddenly, his fingers were gone and you felt his hot breath close to your face. You felt a pang of disappointment and opened your eyes just in time to hear him say “I think we need to change things up a bit, don’t you?” as he pressed the softest of kisses to your lips, making you melt with desire. Before you knew what was happening, he grabbed the top of your dress with both hands and ripped it down your body exposing your breasts and ruining your dress. Almost immediately afterwards he grabbed your g-string and ripped it from your body until it snapped in two. “What the hell…??” you shouted as you propped yourself up on your elbows, angry that he’d ripped your favourite dress. He suddenly jumped up on the desk, straddling you, and grabbed your arms pinning them above your head and forcing you to lie back down “uh-uh…be a good girl now or I’ll have to punish you” he snarled looming over you. The sudden change in his demeanor brought your fear back to the surface as you looked into his hungry eyes, but your lust for him was still painfully strong. </p><p>He shifted so that he held both your wrists in his left hand above your head and the other hand disappeared down his body as he started sucking bruises into your neck. You knew that he was marking you but you couldn’t deny that the pain felt so good. You heard the sound of a zipper and lifted your head up slightly to see what he was doing. Your mouth watered as you saw that he had now worked his large, thick cock out of his pants and was steadily pumping it with his right hand, the sight of it making your need for him increase even more. Your breath hitched as you watched him slide his thumb over the head, spreading precum all over his hard cock and then sliding it against your slit so that your juices mingled together. He was panting heavily at this point and his grip on your wrists tightened painfully. You were bucking your hips up, desperate for him, your legs writhing on the desk trying to gain purchase in the slippery heels. He looked into your eyes with a searing intensity, “tell me what you want” he demanded. “I want…I want….oh GOD….” you panted, trying to get the words out through the thick haze of your arousal. He thrusted his hips hard against you making you squirm even more and moan loudly. “TELL ME…NOW!” he yelled, bearing his teeth and pulling your wrists painfully further above your head. “AAAHH…I-I…want you to fuck me….PLEASE.”</p><p>Without another word he thrust his cock roughly into you making you squeal as you felt yourself adjusting to fit his wide girth. He let go of your wrists and grabbed your legs behind the knees holding them up in the air, and started pounding relentlessly into you, grunting animalistically. No-one had ever fucked you like this before, it was so primal and so vicious, and so very, very hot. You watched him as sweat dripped from his brow and down his neck and chest where his shirt was slightly unbuttoned. His makeup started to smear over his face and you thought that you’d never seen anything so beautiful in your life. You brought your hand down to stroke yourself and it wasn’t long before you started to feel the familiar feeling of arousal building again as you watched this breathtaking, dominating man fuck you without mercy. Suddenly he gave you a sly, lopsided smirk and said “smile for the camera honey” and you both looked over to the camera, which you had completely forgotten was recording, and the monitor which was showing everything you were doing in full detail. This tipped you over the edge and you almost screamed with the intensity of the orgasm that coursed through you in waves. The sight of you and the feeling of your pussy clenching around his cock tipped Joker over the edge and he moaned “oh FUCK…” as he came forcefully inside you. </p><p>Joker got up off the desk and tucked himself away just in time for the police to come in and tackle him to the ground. You shrieked and covered yourself up with what remained of your red dress. As he was being led away you felt a little sad that you probably wouldn’t be seeing the beautiful stranger again. You called after him “hey Joker…will I see you again?” with a hopeful tone to your voice. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, his hands in cuffs and two policemen flanking him either side and gave you the most adorable grin “sure baby, good girls always get what they deserve.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed this little smutty one-shot. If people like it, I'll write more. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>